


Love is a Force of Nature

by kisstheliesofsummerlovers



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstheliesofsummerlovers/pseuds/kisstheliesofsummerlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True love is something you can’t run away from. Blaine tried to move on after Kurt called off their wedding. But when Kurt moves back to Lima, Blaine knows he’s in trouble. (Set after S6:E2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Force of Nature

                There was a knock at the door. Blaine was sitting on the couch of the apartment he shared with is boyfriend, David Karofsky, watching TV and having a beer. Dave was working the night shift at a local factory. Blaine put down his beer and went to the door. “Hi. Can I come in for a minute?” Blaine was surprised to see Kurt standing in his doorway. “Hey. Yea come on in.” Kurt sat down on the couch, taking in his surroundings. “You want a beer?”

“No. Blaine I came over here because I want to talk.”

“Kurt, I don’t-“

“Just let me say what I have to say and if you don’t like what you hear, I’ll leave and never come back.”

“OK.” Blaine sat down on the couch beside Kurt. “I’m listening.”

“I miss you. I know I blew it. The marriage thing was just too overwhelming for me, but Blaine, you are the love of my life and I just can’t live without you anymore. I want you to pick me. I swear if u do, I will never let you go again. I love you, Blaine. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Kurt you are my one true love.” Blaine kissed Kurt as hard as he could. The kiss surprised Kurt, but he was just happy to be back in Blaine’s arms. After a few moments, Blaine pulled away and stood up. He extended his hand toward Kurt. “Come on.” Kurt took his hand and followed him to the bedroom. Blaine led Kurt to the bed and sat him down. He leaned down and kissed the boy again. Slowly, Blaine worked his hands under Kurt’s shirt and pulled it off. Then he unfastened Kurt’s belt and slid it off, using it to pop Kurt’s leg and throwing it to the floor. Unbuttoning Kurt’s pants came next. Kurt stood up and tore Blaine’s shirt off, then his pants and boxers. Blaine loved it when Kurt was aggressive. He quickly returned the favor with Kurt’s pants and underwear. Blaine pushed Kurt onto the bed and attacked him with kisses. “I missed you so much Kurt” Blaine muttered “I want you right now.” Blaine retrieved a condom from the nightstand and put it on. “Take me baby” Kurt breathed as Blaine pulled him closer. Blaine fingered him and leaned in for a kiss. “You ready?” he whispered. Kurt nodded and Blaine slowly penetrated him. He thrust his hips gaining speed while Kurt pushed himself onto him. “Oh my god, Blaine!” Kurt came all over his stomach and Blaine climaxed inside Kurt. Blaine grabbed a towel to clean themselves up. The boys lay naked on the bed together, reminiscing their early relationship. Finally, Kurt decided it was time for him to go home. They got dressed and walked to the door hand-in-hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow Kurt.” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s face and kissed him passionately. “I love you” Kurt said. “I love you too.”

                Dave got home at 7:30 that morning. Blaine was nowhere to be found. Dave called him a few times but decided to go on to bed. Blaine returned home around noon and it wasn’t long until Dave woke up. “Hey. Where were you this morning? I tried calling you but you didn’t answer.”

“Dave, come sit down.”

“What’s wrong Blaine?”

“Last night Kurt came over here to talk to me. He said he really loved me and missed me. I… I…”

“What?”

“I kissed him and we went to the bedroom and had sex.”

“You what?!”

“Dave, I want to be with him. I love him.”

“So you cheated on me in our bed and now you’re breaking up with me?!”

“Dave I’m sorry.”

“Yea you are sorry, a sorry excuse for a human being.”

“Dav-“ Dave stopped his sentence with a hard punch in the face. “Get the hell out. Now!”

                A few hours later, Kurt was meeting Blaine at the Lima Bean. “Hey babe, whoa what happened to your eye?”

“I told Karofsky what happened last night and that I wanted to be with you. He was a little upset.”

“So he punched you in the face?”

“Yea.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Not as much since you’re here.”

“Oh Blaine. I love you.”

“I love you too.”  Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out Kurt’s ring. “I’ve kept this in my pocket every day since you took it off. I guess I was hoping one day I could give it back to you. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?”

“Oh my god Blaine that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Let’s go to the courthouse right now. I want to marry you right now.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go.” And so the two were married that day at courthouse in front of a small group of friends.


End file.
